


Mistress Hayden and Chloe & Clare Bowen

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [42]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hayden wanted to enjoy one of her playthings in public but which one was she going to choose? And will they go uncaught as they have their fun?This story was requested by Reviewer_only.





	Mistress Hayden and Chloe & Clare Bowen

“Fuck me, Mistress.” Clare moaned. Hayden wanted to make one of her playthings scream in public. Clare was the only one that could make her schedule. She didn’t mind at all. The blonde Aussie was her favorite screamer. It was the way that she had that unexpected desire in her voice. Even now that she was her seasoned plaything she was always surprised by her own lust for her Mistress. And her lust was off the scales right now.

As she pumped into her plaything with her strapless strap-on in. She loved the feeling of this strap-on on both her plaything and her own body. Her screams were her pleasure. But then without warning the bathroom door opened and in walked Chloe Bennet. “So it was you two. I was wondering who was having sex in here.” Chloe said with a smile. Knowing that someone had caught her pleasing her Mistress made Clare both cum and want to hide behind something. Hayden, on the other hand, came when she felt her plaything spray her juices onto her thighs. But she didn’t want to hide. She just smiled at herself she was going to add another plaything to her army.

“Yeah. As you can see I’m a Mistress and this is my plaything. Wanna join us?” Hayden asked with a smile as Clare slowly removed her Mistress’s strap-on from her pussy. She wanted nothing more than to hide. But she felt her Mistress’s desire for Chloe to join them. So she stood there waiting for what was to happen next. “Since you offered,” Chloe said and took Clare into her arms and started kissing her. Clare body tensed up she thought that her Mistress was the only woman that could make her want women. But slowly she started to kiss her back and even slipped Chloe her tongue.

“What are you doing?” Hayden asked pulling her plaything away from Chloe as she started softly moan for this kiss. “You said that you wanted me to join you, sweetie,” Chloe said with a smile knowing full well that Hayden had wanted her to become her plaything. “Yes as my plaything,” Hayden said. For some reason, she couldn’t help but smile at the bold Asian American woman. “Honey. I’m a Mistress myself and I don’t bow to another Mistress. But I do like to share with beautiful Mistress’s such as yourself.” she said as she approached Clare whose body started to scream. Hayden was on one side holding her and Chloe was starting to caress her body.

“Interesting. But how will you play with this cute little plaything?” Hayden asked as she started to match Chloe’s movements on the other side of Clare who practically came from all this teasing. “As a Mistress, I always come prepared,” Chloe said stopping her caressing of Clare who wanted to protest. But then she saw her produce another strapless strap-on. She became wetter than she ever thought was possible. “I love a girl scout,” Hayden said with a smile as she kissed Clare’s neck which caused her to moan.

Clare couldn’t believe the feeling of having her Mistress kissing her neck as she watched Chloe strip naked while sucking on the strap-on. Her body was on fire she needed both of them now as she watched Chloe insert her strap-on inside of herself with a happy sigh. “MISTRESSES.” she moaned as Chloe kissed her neck too. “Which hole do you want?” Hayden asked in a moan as she felt her plaything slowly fall into sexual madness.

“I’m an ass girl myself,” Chloe said placing Clare in the right position for her to enter her Aussie ass. The tip of her strap-on teasing Clare’s asshole. If Clare had to do anything other than becoming their mindless slut it couldn’t happen. She needed this. This was her life right now. And if she didn’t become their plaything she felt like she might go mad. “Good I always loved staring into the eyes of my playthings as I fucked them,” Hayden said with a smile.

And with two matching thrusts both Chloe and Hayden were inside of their plaything. “Mistresses.” Clare moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came for them. But neither of them stopped after feeling her juices hit their legs. If anything both of them picked up their paces. Pumping into her faster and faster. “Oh fuck.” Clare moaned as her head lolled backward onto Chloe’s shoulder who kissed her neck as she pumped into her ass.

“I never thought I would see something so beautiful in my fucking life.” Hayden smiled at Chloe and her plaything. “Yeah. It’s not bad from this end either.” Chloe said with a smile as the two of them pumped into the woman that couldn’t form a full sentence right now if she had to. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Clare moaned in time with her two Mistresses thrusts. “Have you ever done this before?” Hayden asked Chloe as she held Clare’s head up so she could clearly see her eyes going crazy. First staring at her Mistress. Then going out of focus for a moment. Finally rolling into the back of her had as the enjoyment of this feeling washed over her body.

“Yeah,” Chloe grunted out as she pumped into Clare. “I have two friends that are also Mistresses. We get together often.” Chloe said with a smile as Hayden let go of Clare’s head and it rolled backward onto her shoulder. “To talk shop?” Hayden asked as she licked Clare’s chest. “FUCK!” Clare screamed as she came again. But they still weren’t done with her and kept pumping into her to her delight. “Nope. We fuck each other as equals. And help each other with the day to day struggles that all Mistresses deal with. You should join us sometime. I think I’m going to cum for the Aussie.” Chloe moaned as she pumped into Clare.

“I would love to join you. And I KNOW I am going to cum for this. What about the Aussie plaything you going to cum for the fourth time in this ladies room?” Hayden asked with a smile holding her head up to look at her. Lust for the two of them had taken her over and that all she was right now lust for her Mistresses. “M-Mistress. F-Fuck. M-Mistress f-fucking.” she moaned. “Fuck yes.” Chloe moaned as she came. “Fuck.” Hayden moaned as she came too. And Clare’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came for one last time in an intangible scream.

They both pulled out of her and she fell to the ground shaking barely conscious from the biggest orgasm in her life. “So you girls get to together frequently?” Hayden asked out of breath but happy. “Yeah. We even get together for non-sex reasons. Like my playthings have given me tickets to their show a Coachella. I can get another one if you want to come.” Chloe said with a smile as Clare started to get feeling back to her body and looked up at her Mistresses. “Sure as long as you can promise me that I will cum by the end of the night.” she kissed Chloe who smiled. “Sure thing sweetie,” she said with a smile.

Clare shakily got to her knees and crawled to her Mistresses. “Can we go again Mistresses?” she begged them clutching their thighs as she looked up at them. “Maybe later you look a little worse for wear,” Chloe said with a smile. “I can go again. I promise I’m fine I want to please my Mistresses again.” she pleaded with them caressing their thighs. “Looks like our plaything wants more?” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes, she does. But I think I wanna feel flesh on flesh.” Chloe said with a smile removing her strap-on from her pussy. “Oooo. Sounds interesting.” Hayden said with a smile doing the same. Clare looked up at her Mistresses. “You won’t regret this.” she moaned as she dove tongue first into one of their pussies. And the two Mistresses shared another kiss as their plaything worked them over for their pleasure.


End file.
